St Jude's Academy for Sex Slavery
by Ashen Anon
Summary: Bella is training to become a sex slave at St. Jude's Academy for Sex Slavery.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Sorry I have been unable to update. I am in hospital in the moment. I will try and get back to it as soon as I can. The plan is to try and update every Sunday.

Bella arrives at St. Jude's Academy for Sex Slavery. It is a school to train to become a sex slave. Bella goes to reception and receives her registration pack and uniform. The woman at reception tells her she has the rest of the day to relax and get acquainted with the school and it's facilities before classes start tomorrow. She tells Bella that she has been assigned room 514. She will be sharing with Angela, and that Angela isn't here yet but will be arriving later tonight. She explains to Bella that her bedroom is just up on the fifth floor, to the right, and at the end of the corridor. Bella gives the receptionist her thanks and heads up to her room.

Bella walks into her room and finds that there is only one double bed. Looks like she will have to share with Angela. Bella sits on the bed and opens the package containing her uniform. It consists of a red plaid mini skirt that looks like it will barely just cover her bum, a white low cut shirt, a red lace bra, a red lace thong and red high heels. Bella has been given two pairs of the shirt and skirt and five pairs of the bra and thong.

There is also nightwear. The nightwear consists of a black lace nightgown with a red pattern. Bella reckons it won't cover her entire bum.

Bella opens up her registration pack.

Her registration pack includes the rules in the academy. These rules are:

1. Full school attire must be worn when outside the dorms, Monday to Friday, between the hours of 6am and 9pm.

2. The nightwear you have been given must be worn at all times in bed in your dorms, with no underwear.

3. No student is permitted to leave campus without written permission from a member of staff.

4. All classes must be attended. No exceptions.

5. Be on time for all classes.

6. Curfew is 11.00pm on weekdays. No curfew on weekends.

7. You may be fucked by any tutor, at any time.

8. You may be told to fuck any student, by any tutor at any time.

9. No talking while a tutor is speaking.

10. Under no circumstances is any student to disobey any tutor, or member of staff.

Any breakage of any of these rules will result in severe punishment.

Possible Punishments

1. Whippings

2. Canings

3. Drip candle wax

4. The removal of all your underwear and/or nightwear and/or other clothing from your possession for a specified amount of time.

5. Punishments may take place in front of fellow peers and tutors.

Bella proceeds to look at her timetable. She is a junior, class b.

Monday

8-9 – Breakfast – Canteen

9-12 – Oral skills - Mr. Henderson – Room 102

1-3 – Lunch – Canteen

3-5 – Study session – Supervised by Ms. Craig – Room 116

7 – Dinner – Canteen

11 – Bed

Tuesday

8-9 – Breakfast – Canteen

9-12 – Submitting – Mr. Daniels – Room 104

1-3 – Lunch – Canteen

3-6 – Seduction techniques – Ms. Egan – Room 109

7 – Dinner – Canteen

11 – Bed

Wednesday

8-9 – Breakfast – Canteen

9-12 – Toy Usage – Ms. Lawson – Room 103

1-3 – Lunch – Canteen

3-6 – Bondage & Punishments – Mr. Green – Room 601

7 – Dinner – Canteen

11 – Bed

Thursday

8-9 – Breakfast – Canteen

9-12 – Vaginal Sex – Mr. Lewis – Room 107

1-3 – Lunch – Canteen

3-6 – Positions – Mr. Cooper – Room 110

7 – Dinner – Canteen

11 – Bed

Friday

8-9 – Breakfast – Canteen

9-12 – Anal Sex – Mr. Scott – Room 112

1-3 – Lunch – Canteen

3-5 – Masturbation (Female) – Ms. Craig – Room 106

7 – Dinner – Canteen

11 – Bed

Saturday

Choice of private tutoring – contact tutors

Breakfast is held from 8-11 on weekends. Lunch is same times as weekdays.

Weekends are free for students to do as they please. No student has permission to leave campus.

Bella smiles at her timetable. _I think I'm going to like it here_, she thinks to herself.

Bella takes out a map of the campus, accompanied by a list of facilities. These include:

5 Bondage Rooms – The sixth floor

40 classrooms

6 study rooms

Library

Canteen – Food is free

Restaurant – Costs to eat

Gym - $20 a month to join or $7 per person per entry

Bar

Cinema showing both porn movies and non-porn movies

Theatre showing sex shows

Games room

Small village of shops, includes sex toy shop, bondage shop, clothes shop, lingerie shop and sweet shop.

There is also a letter in Bella's registration pack, welcoming her to the academy and telling her she has an induction tomorrow morning with the rest of her class at 7.00am, before breakfast. It also explains that all the dorm rooms contain cameras, so there is no privacy, apart from the bathrooms. They are private.

After Bella has gone through her pack, she decides to go and have a look around campus. It's Sunday, so Bella is allowed to go without wearing her uniform. She reckons she'll try it on later, just to make sure it fits. She leaves her room, taking her map with her.

Bella decides to head down to the bar. She could really do with a drink. She orders a beer, hoping she won't get ID'd. She's only 17. She doesn't.

"Let me guess, you're new?" Bella turns to her side to see a tall tanned guy talking to her.

"Sorry." Bella is flustered.

"You're new, right?" he asks her again.

"Yeah, that obvious?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't take it personally. You get to know people around here pretty quickly."

"Are you a senior?" Bella asks the guy, whose name she still doesn't know.

"Guilty as charged." He says with a smile.

"So…you like this school?" Bella asks him, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I love it. I mean, I get to fuck loads of hot chicks. And some guys."

"Are you bi?" _Shit, why did I just ask that?_

"Ha, no. When we become sex slaves after we graduate, it's not like we get to choose whether we become a sex slave for a Master or a Mistress, or just who we have to have sex with in general, do we?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Sorry, I am so rude. My name's Jacob by the way." He holds out his hand to Bella.

"I'm Bella." Bella shakes Jacob's hand. "So, erm, do they ever ask for ID here?"

"No. They're pretty easy going. As long as they get the money. How old are you?"

"I just turned 17, two weeks ago."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. So, how old are you?"

"18." Jacob reaches into his pocket and picks out his phone. "Just one sec Bella, I should take this."

Bella nods at him and he walks over to the far end of the bar.

Jacob returns a moment later, telling Bella he has to go. His girlfriend needs him for something. They say their goodbyes and he heads off.

Bella finishes off her beer and heads back up to her room. When she gets back she sees Angela has arrived.

"Oh my god. You must be Bella." Angela runs over and hugs Bella. Bella yelps in surprise.

"Hi," Bella says timidly.

"We're going to have so much fun. Do you mind if I sleep on the right side of the bed. It's just I always have. Since I was a baby." Angela talks really fast.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you so much Bella."

"It's no problem."

"Aren't you just so excited? I'm so excited."

"I can't wait." Bella laughs to herself about how excited Angela is. Bella goes over and sits on her side of the bed.

"Have you tried on your uniform yet?" Angela asks Bella.

"No, was going to do it in a bit."

"Wanna try them on now?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Great," Angela jumps up excitedly.

They both grab their uniforms and get changed there in the room. Neither of them bothering with the en suite. Bella thinks there's no point. She thinks about how they will probably have to do a lot more in front of a lot more people, so she might as well get comfortable with at least being naked in front of her roommate.

"Wow, you look hot." Angela compliments Bella when she sees her in her uniform.

"So do you." Bella returns the compliment.

The two girls hang out in the room for the next couple of hours chatting and then go for dinner at 7. The girls go back up to the room at about 8.30 and get all set for classes tomorrow. They stay chatting until about 11.10 when there's a knock on the door. Angela answers it. Bella hears some murmuring and then Angela ushers a man in. Bella stands up when she sees him.

"Hello. I'm Dave. I'm the night guard here. Basically my job is to make sure nobody breaks curfew. Curfew is 11.00, Sunday to Thursday. Lights out, 11.30. And no curfew weekends. Clear?

"Yes, sir." Angela and Bella respond at the same time.

"Please call me Dave, unless I am having some kind of sexual contact with you. Then I like to be called sir." Dave explains to the girls. "Anyway, nice to meet you girls. I should get going. Lights out in 15. You don't want to get punished on your first night. Be in the main hall at 7 sharp for your induction."

"Thank you, Dave. Nice to meet you." Angela tells Dave and leads him out.

Bella says bye as he leaves.

The girls then get into their nightwear that they were given and go to sleep, excited for their first day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and Bella are woken at 6.15 by the alarm they set the night before. They have quick showers and change into their uniforms. They go down to the main hall for the induction. They get there at 6.50. There's not that many people there yet. They take a seat near the back.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Henderson." Angela and Bella turn to see a good looking guy, who looks to be in his mid thirties, lightly tanned, with light brown hair, down to his shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Angela. This is Bella." Angela points to Bella.

"Nice to meet you. I think you might be in my oral skills class."

"Yeah, we are." Bella replies.

"Great. You are both really sexy. And you have great breasts." Mr. Henderson compliments the two girls.

"Thank you, sir." Angela responds.

The room is starting to really fill in.

"I'll leave you to it. Just wanted to say hi. And I'll see you first class."

"Goodbye, sir." Bella replies.

"Bye, sir." Angela responds to Mr. Henderson.

Mr. Henderson smiles at them and goes and sits in the front row.

"Hello, everyone." A man talks into a microphone at the top of the room. "Quiet. Now. I won't ask again." Everyone becomes silent at that. "Thank you. First of all, I am Headmaster Kenny. I am the head of St. Jude's Academy for Sex Slavery. Welcome. Look around you. These people in this room are your classmates, and will be for the next two years. You will probably have sex at some stage with 80-90% of the people in the room, along with 40% of the senior class and 95% of the staff, both male and female. When you graduate, you will not have a say in who you have sex with. Most likely you will have a Master or Mistress who you will ultimately answer to, but they may command you to have sex with a number of other people. Those people being spouses, their offspring, friends, other slaves they own. You won't get to choose whether they're male, female, old, young. This academy gets you ready for all of that. It teaches you to obey and follow orders as well as how to give a blowjob or to have amazing sex and so on. It teaches you how to respond to somebodies body, and ultimately please them."

"I trust that you have read your registration packs," Headmaster Kenny continues on. "So you will be aware of the rules and punishments. We take rule breaking here very seriously. All dorm rooms are fitted with cameras, so if you miss curfew, we will find out. We have no rules on males being in female dorms and females being in male dorms. You are free to roam in whatever dorms you wish."

"Are you talking during my assembly, while I'm talking." Headmaster Kenny looks over to about the third row of seats.

"I'm sorry, sir." A blonde petite girl answers.

"Get over here." He orders the girl. "You will be punished."

The girl gets up and walks over to the headmaster. He orders to stand at the wall at the top of the hall, so we can all see. He orders her to take off her skirt and her panties. She does as she is told by her headmaster.

"I am your headmaster. You do not disrespect me, or any of your tutors. You obey me." He tells her.

"Yes, sir." The headmaster tells her to put her hands on the wall and stick out her bum with her legs spread. She does as ordered. He grabs his whip, and slashes her across her right bum cheek. He does this two more times. And then whips her left bum cheek three times. She yelps out in pain after every hit.

"You can put your skirt back on after the assembly. I'm taking your panties though. You are not allowed to wear panties for the rest of the day. You can collect them from my office at 6.30 tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." The girl responds terrified.

"Now, sit." Headmaster Kenny tells her. "Also," he says this to the whole hall. "I am not sir, your tutor are sirs and madams or possibly Masters and Mistresses if they command it. I am Headmaster. You answer to me with Headmaster. Good."

Headmaster Kenny continues on with the assembly. "You must at all times obey myself and your tutors. They tell you to have sex with them, you have sex with them. They tell you to have sex with someone else, you have sex with that person. They tell you to strip, you strip. They send you on a errand while you are naked, you go on that errand naked. They tell you masturbate in public, you do it. No questions asked. You are training to be sex slaves. You need to learn to be comfortable with your body. While you are attending this school, you main job is to please your tutors. While you are here, they are your Masters and Mistresses. It is to prepare you for the sex slave trade where your only job and thought will be to please and obey your owner. You are free to withdraw at any stage in the next two years. Once you are sold it is nearly impossible to get out. You will be somebodies possession. They will own you. You will no longer have a will. You will be a possession. You will need to be certain this is what you want before you graduate. But you don't need to worry about any of that yet. You have two years to be sure."

"In your second year, you will have a field project, where you will be assigned a Master or Mistress. The project will be six weeks. For those six weeks, you will have no classes. Your time will be spent obeying your owner. These six weeks will be the most important part of your time in this academy. It will determine whether you are cut out for this job and how valuable or cheap you will be in the slave world. It will also determine whether this is really what you want to do."

"That is all for now. You are dismissed. Go, get some breakfast and be sure to be in your first class on time. Have fun." Headmaster Kenny ends the assembly. Everybody files out of the room.


End file.
